


Art Appreciation

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Dean to the Art Institute, where there are collections of paintings from all over the world. This is not Dean's thing, but he makes do, surprising Sam along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

 

"Sam."

"Dean… stop."

"What? I’m appreciating art."

"That’s not…"

"…an exact replica of me? I know, but pretty close, right? This is like… the ass I had in my twenties."

"You’re right."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You’re not gonna tell me, ‘Dean, people are staring,’ or, ‘You’re a child’?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"I’m just… happy you’re having fun."

"Yeah. I am having fun."

"I know this isn’t your thing."

"You promised me burgers and beer after this."

"I did."

"Do I still have an ass like that?"

"You do, Dean."

"Sammy, I love you."

"Did you just…?"

"Shut your mouth."

"But!"

"Butt!"

"Why are you telling me you love me in front of a sculpture’s ass?"

"Let’s find one that looks like you. I think I saw one on the first floor. Oh, and I want a picture next to a naked chick. Hey, how come this is tasteful but when I tried to mow the lawn naked you got all pissy? I mean, this is a tribute to honor the beauty and strength of the human form, glorifying masculinity while making it elegant and almost fragile in a way, so in theory… every time I walk around the house without pants it’s worthy of Michelangelo."

"…"

"What?"

"You…"

"That dude over there has a Picasso hat. SAM. A. Picasso. Hat. You know what, I’m going to the gift shop. Oh fuck, but we didn’t get to the Impressionists or the Ancient Greek display. Hey, is my ass really like this?"

"…yes. Yes it is."

"Ah, I knew I married up. C'mon, let’s go find your ass."

**Author's Note:**

> guess where I went today! XD
> 
> this is my way of appreciating art. of course, it's a lovely sculpture and one of my favorites. but i just couldn't resist this take on it. i hope you enjoy your giggle and aww moments. <3
> 
> have a great weekend! this is a sale week at work and i am coming down with something, so i might not be able to update much. wish me luck. ;-;


End file.
